<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bargain by BlueCaty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061211">The Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCaty/pseuds/BlueCaty'>BlueCaty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Internal Monologue, Other, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCaty/pseuds/BlueCaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Child Tora spends another day in the concrete cage when an unexpected guest offers him a bargain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tiger Bites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A work of fiction based on the webcomic Midnight Poppy Land. All characters belong to the comic's creator Lilydusk. You can check her content also on Patreon at https://patreon.com/lilydusk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip, drip, drip. <em> One thousand and one, one thousand and two, one thousand and three. </em> His stomach growled loudly. Drip, drip. <em> One thousand and four. One thousand and five.  </em></p>
<p>The water kept dripping on the far end of the tunnel, the dark end where he did not dare to go. It was better here, near the steel bars, where at least there was light and he could watch the sky and the birds flying. Where do the birds fly? Must be nice, to stretch those wings wide and just fly away wherever your eyes could see. What would they see from so high up? Could they see the mountains? Or the ocean? Could they see the big city with its skyscrapers and the buzzing swarm of people on its streets? <em> That’s stupid. They don’t fly over the city, people could catch them. And put them in cages, cause they’re pretty to look at. </em></p>
<p>Drip, drip, drip. <em> Where was I? I forgot. </em> It was no use anyway. The hunger did not go away. His body hurt. The cement roof was too low for him to stand up and his legs needed room to move. He lay down on the floor and stretched his body as much as he could, his head resting right under the sunlit opening. That spot was warm and nice, being right under the sun all afternoon. He felt cold from the neck down, but at least no more pins and needles. He looked up at the clear blue sky as it slowly turned into shades of purple. Would they leave him here another night? He wrinkled his nose at the smell of dampness coming from the far end of the tunnel. Would the rats come tonight too? <em> Maybe I can catch one of those fat bastards and shove it down Martin’s pants next time he’ll come after me. That will teach him a lesson.  </em></p>
<p>Would there be rats in his hideout too? No, he made sure of that. He left his baby brother in a safe place, promised him he would come back later. Was he waiting for him now? He didn’t count on being caught stealing food from the big house, but his brother needed it. There was no way he would let him return to that awful place. But he didn’t dare to ask Mr. Balthuman to take him in too. He was still not sure why Mr. Balthuman left his brother behind and chose only him. What did he need him for? He already had a son. An annoying one, but still. <em> Maybe he got tired of him and wants another?  Nah, he wouldn’t do that. People don’t just drop children on the streets when they get tired of them.  </em></p>
<p>Tora couldn’t help feeling a bit proud. He would have been a good son. He was trained to be strong. This is why he was put to this test. To overcome the weakness of his body. The hunger, the cold, the discomfort. To fight the terror of darkness, of creeping little beasts, even of his punishments. To grow into a real man. Fearless. Powerful. Worthy.  </p>
<p>He had seen Mr. Balthuman look at Quincey. Tolerant and disappointed. Quincey was soft, he was sure Quincey was never put in here. He would have screamed so loud when the rats would come. Weak. </p>
<p>Tora, on the other hand, had never screamed, never complained. He was resilient. Mr. Balthuman’s eyes gleamed like steel when he was watching him from the other side of the bars. He could swear Mr. Balthuman was prouder of him than of his son. </p>
<p>Soft footsteps approaching. He sat up, leaning against the cold wall. Would this be the end of his punishment? He hoped so, he really should go check on his brother. A young woman’s face appeared behind the steel bars. Her short blonde hair styled to perfection framed her face in such a way that her eyes stood out. She had the same aquamarine eyes, warmer than her husband’s and only a shade darker than her son’s. </p>
<p>“Hello, Tora.” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. </p>
<p>“Good evening, Mrs. Balthuman,” he responded as he was taught.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m not allowed to be here, Tora. So let this be our little secret, okay? I came to bring you this,” she said, offering him a small package through the bars. Tora could smell it through the paper wrapping. Food. His stomach protested with another loud growl. He didn’t take the package, eyeing her doubtfully instead. </p>
<p>“What’s the price?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” She looked at him surprised. “No, Tora, you don’t have to do anything in exchange. Take it. Eat. I know you are hungry,” she replied with a little frown etched between her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean <em>no</em>? Why?” She withdrew her hand. </p>
<p>“I am strong, Mrs. Balthuman. I don’t need it. You can tell Mr. Balthuman I learned that.” </p>
<p>Tora saw the tears in her eyes and panicked. “Please Mrs. Balthuman, I was a good boy, I don’t want to make you cry.” </p>
<p>She offered him a faint smile. “You are a good boy, Tora. Can I ask something of you?”</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“Will you let Quincey be your friend? My son looks up to you, you know. Sees you as the brother he never had. And now I understand why. Please be kind to him. I’m afraid he will need…your help.” She hesitated then added, “tell me the price.”</p>
<p>Tora was not used to be at the other end of the bargain. But this was a chance he didn’t want to miss. He locked his golden eyes into hers and kept his voice steady, determined.  </p>
<p>“The food. Bring it to my little brother. His name is Goliath and he is hidden in the number 5 warehouse on the docks. Take him to a safe place, where he’ll be taken care of. Not back at the orphanage. Make sure he’ll be ok and I promise I’ll do what you ask of me.”</p>
<p>“Consider it done, Tora. You are indeed a brave little boy.” </p>
<p>She stepped away from the cage, disappearing from his view. As the sound of her footsteps faded, night cradled the sky into darker shades of blue. Tora looked up at the emerging little stars, feeling like he won an unexpected prize. After all, he, too, could use a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>